tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ailen
Ailen was a Bosmeri Bandit Lieutenant in the Brave New World spin-off, The Regulators of Skyrim. She was of a very high rank in the Syndicate and possibly the highest ranking member of the Syndicate who was willing to get her hands dirty. She was Azarath Goris' second in command and was either seen with him or out doing her own personal 'missions' and 'projects.' These tasks usually involve tormenting enemies of the syndicate or allies that don't yield fruit. Background Little is known about Ailen's past, she must be quite skilled in battle and be somewhat of a strategist, if she made her way up to Lieutenant of the Syndicate. Personality Ailen was manic, violent and even sadistic, she considers murder to be 'fun and games' and accuses anyone who tries to stop her or even save her of being a killjoy, who's trying to punish her by taking away her fun. The Bosmer enjoys her work, perhaps a little too much, she enjoys butchering people and displaying their corpses as works of art. She also loves to coax others, into showing their darker side as she does with Arthan before draining his magicka and having her men beat him to death with sticks. She seems to be able to jump to unnatural heights, being able to jump on top of trees. It isn't know how she can achieve this but it is believed that she has some sort of power or enchantment behind her back, amplifying her power. Ailen also has a sick sense of humour, that nobody else seems to understand, she truly sees the act of maiming bodies as something beautiful and a work of art, much to the disgust of her enemies. She also enjoys childish games, such as chase and hide and seek, with the prospect of being viciously torn apart being the icing on the cake. Needless to say, all of these things make her a top target for the Regulators as she has an incredibly high direct/indirect kill count. With Azarath, she appears to be a lot more reserved, going as far as to stopping Azarath, when seeing that his rage is putting him in danger. The Bosmer seems to have a sexual relationship with her boss but the two are just friends and don't have any romantic feelings for eachother. Ailen was excited by the prospect of Azarath losing his temper and actually relishes the thought of him beating or even killing her, proving further how mentally unstable she was. She does, however, put her role as a lieutenant before her own personal desires and often calms him down, she also goes as far as to escort him to a healer and calls him 'boss' as she does so. The Bosmer seems to enjoy tormenting and manipulating people, promising that harm will come to Jabin, to Jane and informing Jane of this as she strangles her. She continues to have this side to her, until her death, even before she was stabbed, she coaxes Jabin and mocks him but shows an almost childlike innocence as she realizes that she was about to die. She expresses her fear, in her finally mutterings before expiring... Relationships Azarath Goris Though their relationship hasn't fully been explored, it can be assumed that Azarath at least respects Ailen as he made her his lieutenant. When he loses control, during the battle with Thaik, she was the only one who can calm him down. Azarath and Ailen appear to be good friends and seem to have some sort of sexual relationship, though this was purely a physical attraction and their intimacy was purely for fun. Azarath values Ailen as his Liuetenant and enjoys his intimate moments with her, he finds her smiling in her sleep somewhat endearing, though he is unnerved at the possibilities behind her smile as she was probably dreaming about murder and suspects that she often dreams about murdering him, a theory that isn't far from the truth. Ailen seems to get excited, whenever Azarath is enraged, not only does she enjoy watching him unleash his violent temper on things and people but she also relishes the thought of him turning on her an unleashing his anger on her and possibly killing her. It's possible that his anger is what makes her physically attracted to him and the fact that he is unstable and dangerous probably contributes to her attraction. Azarath pretty much confirms, in Brave New World: Invasion that he and Ailen were just friends, who enjoyed each other's company and that he had no romantic feelings for her at all. Arthen Arthen is the first Regulator that Ailen encounters and she immediately proceeds to toy with him. At first Arthen offers to help her, claiming that she can still be saved. She mocks his efforts and accuses him of being a killjoy, trying to ruin her 'fun.' She enrages him and encourages him to chase her, coaxing him by encouraging him to unleash his beast rage on her and prove that he is little more than a beast. When cornered, Ailen reveals that she has lored him into a trap and has her bandits drop down from the trees and beat Arthen, mercilessly. Arthen swears revenge on her, for trying to have him killed. Arild Arild is the second regulator that she meets, though they barely interract before the supernatural chase occurs. Ailen does say that she likes Arild more than Arthen, due to him being quiet, however, this was most likely said to annoy Arthen. Julian Harris Ailen didn't know Julian personally and only meets him once, when she ambushes him on the side of the road. She brutally murders him and seems to enjoy doing it, though this is most likely out of her sick obsession with killing people, rather than a personal grudge against Julian. She later insults him, however, this is mostly to get at his fellow Regulators... Jane De Lis Ailen attacks Jane, Jabin, Gerrick and Shrike, she tries to kill Jabin first, to cause Jane some personal pain, however, she is quickly stopped by Jabin's 'Captain,' who rushes to his aid. The two of them fight but Ailen proves to be a stronger combatant than Jane and finds herself growing cocky as she proceeds to kill the Breton slowly, strangling the life out of her. Jane retaliates by smashing her in the side of the head, with a tree branch before Jabin hits her again, with Jane's cables. Jane orders her to finish Jabin off, with no remorse in her voice. Jabin Azarath asks Ailen to dispose of Jabin as he's of little use to her plan, Ailen decides to send the boy to Queen Hippolyta, where he'll be enslaved, tortured and/or burned at the stake. Hippolyta is reluctant to accept him, until she is informed that he is Jane's lover. Ailen gleefully hands him over to the Amazonian Queen before returning back to Azarath... She tells Jane that she is going to kill Jabin, hoping to entice her into doing something rash, after losing the fight to them both, she mocks Jabin, just before he kills her. She coaxes him to kill her before telling him that he forced himself on Jane, even though the two of them were under a spell and had no control over their actions. Jabin kills her, though regrets it, when he sees the look in her eyes... Queen Hippolyta Ailen seems to admire Hippolyta, for being so cruel and strong, she asks to join her on her raid on the Regulator's hideout and brings Jabin to her, as a 'gift.' It appears that Hippolyta doesn't return her respect and sees Ailen as little more than a lackey. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:4116#693 The Regulators of Skyrim] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:5611 The Regulators of Skyrim II: The Syndicate] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8590 The Regulators of Skyrim III: The Extermination] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:12133 The Regulators of Skyrim IV: Best Served Cold] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:13747 The Regulators of Skyrim V: We Find Ourselves] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:16231 The Regulators of Skyrim VI: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts] (Mentioned) * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:19906 The Regulators of Skyrim VII: The Jungle] (Death) * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15554#625 Brave New World: Invasion - Part 1] (Mentioned) Trivia *Ailen is a Native American name, it means 'happiness' and seems to reflect the character's manic nature. Category:The Syndicate Category:Bandits Category:Brave New World Category:Bosmer Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Bastards